hetaliafandomlyfandomcom-20200216-history
Akikazehana
"There's more chocolate on my kitchen table than I can hold in my hands!" Akikazehana, or just Aki or Hana, is a attention needy chocolate human who randomly plopped in and began to make her nest here. Background Never knowingly set a foot on LiveJournal until Yen, with whom she had been having e-mail contact, asked her if she wanted to join the community. She peeked in and decided she wanted to stay. Has not yet seen any of the Hetalia events live and is looking forward to the next. Relations Very attached to Yen and called her wife as a joke (Rabbit started it). Members she has met in real life so far: Yen, Rabbit, Kulta, Clue, Nise, Luna, Mymy, Cass and Kahfons. More will come. Big sister to Snake. Role in the fandomly Has no roles yet except randomly dishing out Swiss chocolate and randomly showing up with her boss Switzerland not far behind. Lurks and poofs at the same time a lot. Also provides help in French or German for those who ask. Is made of chocolate and can be nibbled on though she prefers to be asked beforehand. Do not worry, she grows everything back and as for the pain, there is none. It's rather a tickling or even pleasurable feeling to her. In the Steve wars she remains neutral like her country and happily sells weapons to whoever needs them while watching over the Red Cross or Neutrality camp. Pairings she supports Basically: a shitload of pairings. Restricted to Hetalia: ... take a random nation, take another random nation and she will ship it. Probably. Take the world, a bit of booze and a laaaaaaaarge comfy bed, she will ship the outcome. She's a sucker for pairings that make sense in the countries' history together... Any pairings with Switzerland are good, her favourites are the Edelweiss pairing, the Rosecheese pairing, SwitzerlandxLiechtenstein and SwitzerlandxPrussia. Other fandoms Although she used to happily multi-fandom with ease, the workload of university has kind of forced her to narrow it down to very few. Hetalia is nowadays her only active (writing fanfictions and drawing fanart) fandom though she also loves: *xxxHolic *Black Lagoon *Kuroshitsuji *One Piece *Ao no exorcist *Vinland Saga *D. Gray-man *Fullmetal Alchemist *Soul Eater :: ... and the list goes ON. She's currently following easily over a hundred different mangas, possibly even over 200 but alas, university is quite a time-consuming ordeal. Aki's not much of a anime-watcher because it is too time-consuming but she does enjoy the occasional anime-marathon with some RL friends. She's also a casual fan of various films or series played by real actors but in those case, she doesn't ship, draw fanart, write fanfictions etc. She just enjoys them as they are. Examples *LoTR *Bones *Numb3rs *Game of Thrones *Anastasia *Star Wars (the old films) etc... Fanart and fanfictions Aki enjoys drawing but rarely publishes anything out of laziness. Can be found under the same username on deviantArt. Before Hetalia she rarely drew fanart and kept to original characters while nowadays it's the other way around. She mostly draws fanart of the original characters and some OCs (her own and some of Snake's). Writing fanfictions is one of Aki's main hobbies. They are generally long and more often than not depict graphic sex scenes or/and violence. Tragedy, romance, fantasy and hurt/comfort are her favourite genres though she enjoys adding comedic relief and sometimes also dabble in crack. Her main problem is that she has too many ideas for fics and thus a truckload of half-done stories and almost no finished fanfictions. Has currently written one full FrancexSwitzerland fanfic (can be read on dA) and two little crack/trolling stories, one of them in collaboration with Yen. ... also has currently about 15 fics with status work-in-progress for the hetalia fandom alone. Currently working on a 200+ pages long fanfic for Snake, project also known as "how the fuck did I write so much?!?" Category:Artist Category:European Category:Female